


Unbecoming Cool, a Peter Hale Story

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Series: Domestic Steter [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Peter's going through a mid-life crisis, Stay At Home Dad Peter Hale, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: Peter and Stiles's son is in his preteen years and as charming and amazing as Peter is...preteens just think their parents are uncool. Peter is struggling.Derek's there for the food, being amused.Stiles just wants to get dinner in the oven and rest after a long day of work.





	Unbecoming Cool, a Peter Hale Story

“Stiles?” Derek called out as he closed the door behind him. 

“In the kitchen!” Stiles called out. 

It was a bit weird how normal things were now, but at some point in his life Derek learned to just roll with things. Stiles and Peter hooking up after their time kidnapped by the ghost riders?  Sure. It actually being more than a weird hook up and one of their healthier relationships? Okay. Stiles and Peter getting married, he was Peter’s best man. Them adopting a wolf cub who’s pack was killed? Totally supportive. 

Peter’s apartment suite went from cool bachelor pad to ‘it’s obvious we have a kid’. Derek spent more time there than anywhere else despite owning his own loft. It had more of a pack feel and Derek loved Johnny to bits. 

Derek’s seen some pretty ‘weird’ things in the last decade or so that range from him walking in on Peter and Stiles cuddling and being insanely cute together to seeing Peter covered in paint and food chasing around a naked toddler. Derek also knew the importance of a full moon during the beginning years and was always here to add that extra sense of pack and togetherness and bonding Johnny needed. 

Today’s weirdness though…was weird. 

“Is Peter okay?” Derek asked Stiles as he came into the kitchen. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “He is. He’s just being dramatic.”

“What happened?”

“Johnny wanted to head out to his friends faster than normal and was embarrassed by Peter and his taste in music,” Stiles explained. 

“I DO NOT EMBARRASS! I AM COOL! I AM THE EPITOME OF COOL!” Peter yelled as he stormed into the kitchen. 

Derek and Stiles shared a deadpanned look. 

“NO!” Peter yelled and pointed at the two of them. “This is unacceptable, don’t you see? Our son is being poisoned by those snot nose brats! I told you to let me place him in privet school!” 

“Beacon Elementary is where we’ve all gone to Peter…it’s a good school. It’s not the other kids. Johnny’s just at that age. No matter how cool you were or are…you’re a parent, babe. You’re just not cool to a preteen.” Stiles explained.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen to me, Stiles! There are three things that are never supposed to happen to me! I won’t go bald, I won’t get wrinkles, and I will NOT be uncool!” Peter said before he stormed out of the kitchen. 

Stiles shook his head and turned to Derek, “Are you staying for dinner? We’re having sloppy joes.”

“You’re not worried about Peter?” Derek asked before he added, “and why do you ask? You know I’ll eat anything you make.” 

“Nah. Once you guys go to bed Peter and I will take a nice long drive and I’ll remind him of how young and cool I think he is. He’ll be fine.” 

“I appreciate you not giving me any mental pictures…and yet I still have them.” Derek deadpanned. 

“Hey, you asked.”  


End file.
